Human Days
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Max is turned into a human and Flynn gets in trouble with Punzel.   Not a Max/Flynn pairing fiction .. though it was inspired by rule34 of it.
1. Chapter 1

a fanfiction... a incredibly LAME fanfiction...

How did this happen?

that's what Flynn Rider was wondering when the smoke cleared and some blond man was standing by him. Naked except for some Black gloves and a wearing leather thing. It looks a lot like a harness. It looked a lot like ...

Flynn 's eyes got very large and he stepped back. "M...Max?"

The man looked at him , one eyebrow raised with a confused look on his face. "Yes? What is it Rider? " He said. Then he blinked and wondered why he was speaking like a human. His voice was very eloquent and had some strange accent.

"Um... You.. .Your naked." Flynn muttered shifting his gaze off of His horse's human form.

"Huh... No kidding I'm always naked ,Rider!"

He didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Flynn sighed aggregated and then began unbuttoning his pants. Maximus looked at him , squinting at him with those familiar eyes. " What are you doing? " he muttered looking uncomfortable.

Flynn didn't say anything as he removed his pants and then tossed them to Max. Max being a horse originally caught it with his mouth. " This smells …. " he muttered through gritted teeth.

He didn't seem to notice he had hands yet.

"Put THEM ON!" Flynn ordered. He was tired of this.

"Huh? "

"...Look down"

Max stared at Flynn for a minute or too and then. His Face got very pale and then instinctively covered himself.

"What did YOU DO to me, Rider! "

Flynn scowled at Maximus as hard as he could. "I didn't do anything ! I have no idea what happened " He shouted. 

Maximus huffed at him and then looked at the pants. "How do I put these on? " he wondered looking annoyed that he had to ask Rider's help.

When He looked up at Flynn , Flynn was giving him this Horrified look. "No Way! No Way I'm not putting them on for you! " He yelled turning around.

Max just stared at him and squinted. "I was not even suggesting that! " He muttered looking at the pants. He tried putting his arms through them and then paused. This didn't look right.

He heard Flynn laughing and looked up to see the ex thief leaning over holding his sides.

"Ah-ha ah ha ha Stupid horse!" He mocked grinning at how Max knew nothing about this.

Max let out a irritated sigh and rolled his eyes. "That's how I wore clothes before..." He grumbled as he took them off his arms. He looked at his one pair of legs. Well there was this other thing but it didn't' look like a leg. He put one leg in and tried to balance.

However he was no used to standing on one leg and fell forwards.

Flynn looked up and then grimaced when He caught sight of Max on his knees. That was not a pretty sight to see. Max growled and went over to the fence and leaned on it. He finally managed to get the pants on him.

"Eugene... "

Max and Flynn looked up to see Rapunzel. She was holding a frying pan and weaeing a strained smile. She seemed to be trying not to yell.

"What is going on here? " She asked , in a tone of a Woman who had just caught her man sleeping with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn looked at her and then at Max. He suddenly became aware of how this looked.

"No! You got it all Wrong , Goldie!" He said walking towards her with his hands up.

Max buttoned his pants and looked up at Rapunzel. "Um.. Hello... Princess..." He said seeming very awkward suddenly.

Flynn wondered why he was blushing so much.

Rapunzel eyed the man and then noticed the harness with the words "Head captain.". She looked at Eugene with a stern look. "What did you do get Max replaced?" She wondered.

Her posture was still threatening to Flynn. She had one had on her hip and the other ready to strike with her weight shifted on one foot so she could sprint.

"Huh...I'm Max..." The Blond male said.

Rapunzel looked at him and then frowned. She walked past Flynn and got up close to Max's face. She stared deeply into his brown eyes. Then her face brightened. "It Is you!" she gasped hugging Maximus's neck tightly. Max immediately tensed and looked at Flynn , who was giving him a dirty look. He moved his hands up like ' hey there up here...'.

Rapunzel let go and moved back. She just stood there and looked Maximus over. "Wow... Your pretty handsome ,Maximus. " She muttered with a warm smile. Then she glanced at Flynn with a knowing look , "But we should try and get you back to normal." She added. "Other wise I think Flynn will kill you."

- - : this is a friendship fan fiction... ) 

Maximus stared at Rapunzel and then looked at Flynn. He figured out what this looked like pretty quickly. It was true that he adored this bright young lady but He knew better than to mess with another Stallion's Mare.

Rapunzel grabbed Max's hand and then dragged him over to Eugene. "Come on let's get you two into the castle before anyone else sees this." She called looking up at Flynn with a loving smile.

Flynn scowled and followed them with his arms crossed. He really wanted to punch Maximus right now. But Rapunzel seemed so excited that she was adorable right now. Max looked back at Flynn and then sighed.

Rapunzel made them hide in the woods while she went to the market. She came back with a pair of pants , a dress shirt , a jacket and some hair ties.

She handed off the pants and then turned to Max.

If He had known what she was planning He probably would have run away from her then.

Flynn couldn't help but feel bad for Max as he watched Rapunzel brushing Maximus's hair.

She had tackled him when he saw her coming near him with a comb. Maximus really didn't like grooming at all. She was braiding his long Blond hair and tying it with those black leather hair ties.

After She was done Rapunzel walked back to where Flynn was. Flynn looked at him and snickered. Maximus was wearing a red jacket with gold chains on the front and a cream dress shirt under it. He looks so stuff.

"It suits you." he said with a smarmy smirk, Maximus glared at him and then fiddled with his jacket. He really didn't want to wear clothes. He hoped that he could turn back into a naked horse very soon.


End file.
